Alysanne Targaryen
Alysanne Targaryen '''is the Princess of Dragonstone, daughter of Prince Aegor Targaryen and granddaughter of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She is also the niece and betrothed to King Valarr Targaryen. Appearance Alysanne has beauty that only a Targaryen may have, with wavy long silver-blonde hair and deep piercing lavender eyes. She favors her mother in looks over her father. History Princess Alysanne Targaryen of Dragonstone was born in 346 AC and is the daughter of the late Prince Aegor Targaryen and the late Lady Roslin Sunglass. Her grandmother was Queen Daenerys Targaryen of the Seven Kingdoms. Princess Alysanne was raised in Queen's Landing most of her life. At four and ten, Prince Aegor, Alysanne's father, died and she was named heir to the Iron Throne. From then on, the Queen began to groom her for the crown, teaching her the language of High Valyrian and telling her stories of her battles and wars. On the Princess's 18th nameday, she was appointed Dragonstone, earning her the title 'Princess of Dragonstone'. Alysanne would continue to seek guidance from her grandmother until the queen's death. Upon hearing the death of Daenerys, Alysanne left Dragonstone to claim her birth right to Westeros. Recent Events 367 AC Upon hearing the news of the death of her grandmother, the Queen, Drogon appeared on Dragonstone causing chaos. Alysanne promptly left for Queen's Landing to claim her right to Westeros. Due to a storm off the cost of Dragonstone, the captain of her ship docked in Duskendale till the storm passed. Upon arrival, her sworn shield, Ser Lucas Caswell met with the Lord of Duskendale and heard word of the Great Council, something Alysanne was completely unaware of. The following morning, Ser Caswell informed the princess resulting in her command to prepare to leave from Duskendale for Harrenhal. At the Great Council, Ser Luthor Tyrell crowned her with her grandmother's crown which caused a riot. Valarr promised to meet her to Dragonstone and she in turn fled to Starfall to gain her barrings. While in Starfall, Lord Arthur Dayne introduced her to the Lord of the Light, showing her visions in a fire. Not long after her a arrival she received a dove from the Mistress of Whispers asking her to return to the Capitol to be crowned along side Valarr. Shortly after, Alysanne called a council in Starfall to seek council for her decision. That morning, she recieved a letter from Jasper Arryn asking her to return to the Capitol and marry Valarr. During the council, she suggested she leave for Dragonstone to tame Drogon while everyone else advised she go back to the capitol. She chose the latter and was escorted by Ser Luthor Tyrell, Lord Arthur Dayne and Prince Olyvar back to the Capitol. Upon her return, Alysanne and Valarr were reunited. She ordered Ser Luthor to be arrested and a fight broke out between Jasper Arryn and Valarr, revealing to Alysanne that Valarr was Jasper's bastard son. Valarr removed Jasper from his position. She also informed Valarr of Alester Tyrell's innocence and requested that he be released and his titles be restored. She also took Luthor into custody for his crimes and he went willingly only to later be released by Valarr to become her personal protector. After Alester's release, he returned to High Garden and married Princess Nymeria Martell, declaring independence for the reach. Shortly after that Luthor fled the capitol. Family *Daenerys Targaryen, Grandmother - - 367 Deceased *Crispian Celtigar, Grandfather - [ - 327] Deceased, died after the Third Greyjoy Rebellion **Maekar Targaryen, Uncle - - 327 Deceased, died in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion ** Aegor Targaryen, Father - - 360 Deceased, died due to Blood Flux *** Roslin Sunglass, Mother - - 346 Deceased, died during child birth **** '''Alysanne Targaryen, - ** Valarr 'Waters' Targaryen, Uncle and Betrothed - - References Category:Crownlander Category:Targaryen Category:Valyrian